Prom Persuasion
by everlastingdaydreams
Summary: Bella doesn't want to go to the prom, she'll do anything to convince Edward to let her skip. Just Edward and Alice forcing Bella to agree to prom. Some fluffy goodness. Review!


**Writing in between chapters of Twilight Meetings; this is what was created. DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. [though I wish I did]**

**

* * *

**

For the hundredth time, it felt like that day, I said "No." firmly and promptly to Alice….and was completely ignored. "Damn it, Alice! I don't need a dress! I'm not going to this FUCKING DANCE!" Her response? "Swearing ruins the lady-like effect of this dress, Isabella." Then she frowned, and held a different pair of shoes up against the dress. I cursed loudly, just for the child-like glee of misbehaving, and stalked out of the shop. But as soon as I opened the door, I ran face first into a chest of cold, velvet steel. After taking a few precious moments to still my frantically beating heart at the sight of his perfect face, I glared.

His smile was neutrally apologetic. "Hello, love." I scowled; I knew that Alice was under his orders. I needed to think of a way to get out of this dance before the Cullen's dragged me kicking and screaming to it. Sensing that I wasn't going to talk to him anytime soon, he touched my shoulders and tried to spin me around. Well, he didn't actually try, more like nudged me, hoping I'd move and he wouldn't have to force me.

I stood stiffly, deciding that I wasn't going to go back in willingly. He sighed, "Bella, love, please? Can't you do this one, little itty bitty thing for me?"

Giving up quickly on my silent treatment I said, "Little? Hmm ,let's see how "little" this really is. Wearing a dress and high heels in front of people, trying to dance! "I stared at him, wondering how he couldn't see the problem with those statements.

He looked at me with genuine confusion on his face. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face and pointed at myself. "Me, Isabella Swan, wearing high heels, dancing. Do you not see the cruel irony in this?"

He sighed, "My love, I promise you that no harm will come to you," in an afterthought he added "and I won't let you inflict harm accidently on others." I gasped, and then spun on my heel to stalk around him towards the door. Lighting quick, he was there in front of me holding the door closed with one hand and cupping my face with the other.

His mouth slowly lowered towards mine. "Damn it, Edward, that won't work this time…" I trailed off in a moan as he pressed his lips against mine. I quickly opened my mouth under his, to my shame, and eagerly accepted his kiss. Minutes later, we heard someone clear their throat; I jumped away from Edward, to look at Alice who raised her eyebrows at me, holding a blue dress and high heels in her hands.

"Ready?"

"I did not agree to this!" Deciding that there was no way in hell that Alice was going to let me off the hook, I decided to test my supposed power over Edward. Walking over to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest as his arms came around me.

"Edward," I pleaded, "Let's stay home and be by ourselves. What's the point of going to prom with a bunch of other people, distracting us from what really matters, being together. I love you." I put my most sincere face on as I pulled slightly away and looked shyly up at him. I was going to work, I knew it as soon as I saw the torn look on his face, but the one thing I hadn't factored in was that damn pixie.

"Edward Masen Cullen. Don't even think about letting her off the hook. This is prom!" He still looked completely split, between what we both wanted and what he thought I needed.

"Please," I whispered, pressing my lips to his chest.

He sighed, about to agree when…"Human memories, Edward! Remember? She needs to spend her human life making HUMAN memories, not vampire memories."

That snapped him out of it quickly, he smiled wryly, "Nice try, love."

I let out an angry yell and yanked myself away from him. I sniffed angrily, "I take back my 'I love you' and kisses. Why would I want to spend time alone with a traitor like you? Maybe I'll go with someone else. " HA! Take that, traitor! I sniffed again, keeping my back to him.

His voice was solemn when he replied, "That's always an option if you want it, love," he was quiet, serious, "to be with someone human, someone good enough for you." My eyes closed, damn it, I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't be when he was saying stupid things like that. With a sigh, I turned and walked back to him, once again, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you. Not some stupid human. You're MY vampire. If it means that much to you, I'll go to stupid prom. But I won't have fun!" With that said, I pulled, or guided, since there was no way I could force him to do something he didn't want to do, his lips to mine and gave him a quick kiss. Afterwards, he had a self-satisfied smile, and part of me wondering if he had planned out the whole thing. With a sigh of regret, I turned toward Alice who smiled gleefully and handed me my outfit.

* * *

**I will probably write another chapter to this and I'll edit all of the grammar errors later, I know that there are quite a few.** **Just a bit of fluff; tell me what you think.**


End file.
